


Taste of Maple

by ChibiTabatha



Series: McLaughlin's Sugar Bush [1]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Don't Try This At Home, First Aid, Inappropriate Lube, Lumberjack!Rhett, M/M, Mild Injury, Needy!Link, Table Sex, maple syrup, sugar bush, wood choppin' axe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 20:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19911646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiTabatha/pseuds/ChibiTabatha
Summary: Link wanders off a hiking trail and gets terribly lost. Hopefully there's no axe murderers out there.Thankfully he stumbles across a very handsome lumberjack instead.





	Taste of Maple

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mythicaliz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythicaliz/gifts), [MythicalCatie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicalCatie/gifts).



> This was originally supposed to be a joke fic. A friend on discord (SpacePandy) said "@ChibiTabatha write porn where they use maple syrup as lube" and then 2 minutes later my buddy Max drops into the chat to say " _The handle of a woodchoppin' axe._ " and then tagged me to ensure I would see it. And I was going to write some ridiculous jokey thing. 
> 
> Then I told Liz and Catie and it went from Joke to for reals. So don't do any of this. It's not good for you. Its a bad idea. 
> 
> So enjoy this thing yeah?

This was not what Link had in mind when he wandered off the forest trail to take a leak. He was not expecting to just get lost. Pushing past another set of trees and bushes, he wandered into a more cleared out area. The maple trees were spread equally apart, almost as if they had been planted that way on purpose.  
  
Looking over his shoulder, he confirmed that the area he was now in was nothing like the area he had just left. The forest behind him was wild and untamed. Looking at a maple closer to him, he could see a metal spout and a hook above it.  
  
"Maple Syrup farm?" Link wasn't sure the actual term of where maple syrup was gathered, but he did know they came from trees. Maybe if he kept walking he would come across the, "Are they farmers? Does one farm maple trees?"  
  
It was a dumb thought and he was glad only the squirrels could hear it. "Hello?" he called out into the trees. A bird flew from one tree to another, squawking at him in indignation.  
  
Link shrugged and pushed forward. The soft sounds of the trees rustling in the breeze and animal life pittering around him was calming. For a moment, he wasn't aware of how lost he was. Soon enough, the wildlife was quieter as a rhythmic thumping sound took over.  
  
Link strained his ears to hear the sound after it stopped a moment. Try as he might, he couldn't make it out again, the rustling of the trees rattling in his ears. One step forward and the thumping started again. Link turned to follow the sound.  
  
As he gained distance on the sound, it sounded more like metal on wood. He was hoping the person he was moving towards was friendly.  "Hello?" the blue-eyed man called out again.  
  
The metal on wood stopped, a few autumn leaves crunching towards him in its wake. "Who goes there?" the baritone voice asked as it sliced through the trees.  
  
"I'm Link, a hiker who got lost!" he called back, hoping his voice sounded braver than he felt.  
  
The crunching got closer and Link was seized by the thought of fleeing the man and straight back into the woods. He's seen enough horror movies in his time to know that the stranger was an axe murderer and Link's body was going to be fertilizer for these magnificent maples.  
  
A man who looked like he was descended from the trees walked past him. The man had to be at least half a foot taller than Link, wavy blond hair reaching towards the heavens. He wore red plaid and blue jeans, the outfit screaming 'Lumberjack' even before Link took in the man's soft bushy beard. "Ah! There you are," the lumberjack caught sight of him and turned towards Link. The small wood chopping axe in his left hand as he held his right out, "You're not hurt or anything, are you?"  
  
Link melted to woodland floor, "Please don't kill me."  
  
The blond giant paused in his approach, looked towards his axe in his left hand before placing it on the ground gently. "'M not gonna hurt you. You said your name is Link right? 'M Rhett, this here is my sugar bush. Bad for business to kill pretty strangers."  
  
Link's heart lurched at the compliment. He was just saying that to get him to drop his guard right? "Promise?" his voice was soft.  
  
"Promise. Let's get you inside and warmed up," Rhett held both hands out for Link to grab hold of to haul himself up into a standing position.  
  
"Sorry for thinking you're an axe murderer," Link mumbled as he stared into green-gray eyes.  
  
"I'd think I was one too if I was you. Don't sweat it," Rhett laughed. The way it rolled through Link made his toes curl. "I'm gonna have to grab my axe though. I'll let you hold it if you promise me you aren't an axe murderer in training."  
  
Link laughed, "I'm more likely to hurt myself with the axe than you."  
  
Rhett chuckled before scooping up the axe and holding it out to Link. Link gingerly wrapped his fingers around the smooth wooden handle. "Follow me then," the lumberjack flashed him a soft smile before heading back through the trees.  
  
The pair walked in silence and Link wasn't sure if they were heading away from the woods and towards civilization or if they were headed to some other deeper darker part of the woods where he might get overpowered and killed before being left for the animals to feast upon his flesh.  
  
Almost as soon as the thought crossed his mind, a wooden cabin seemed to materialize out of the woods. "Home sweet home," Rhett mumbled.  
  
A beat up pickup truck was parked beside the one-story log cabin. A chimney stack jutted from the angled roof, the whole building maybe big enough for one or two rooms. "I don't see an outhouse, you get plumbing out this far?" Link's eyes darted around the clearing.  
  
"It's not that far from the main road, and yeah. Helps when you have to boil down the sap if you don't have to try and pump water from a frozen well," the taller man shrugged.  
  
"Sounds like you're talking from experience," the bespectacled man couldn't help but crack a grin.  
  
"Sure am," the lumberjack smiled back.  
  
As they walked across what Link might consider a backyard, two things happened: his foot got stuck in a small divot in the ground, and he let go of the axe to try and catch himself as he fell. Link could feel the sharp sting in his leg and he prayed it was just a bruise and nothing more serious.  
  
"You alright?" Rhett was crouching down low next to Link.  
  
"Yeah, think I twisted my ankle though," Link pushed himself up on wobbly arms.  
  
"Wouldn' be too sure 'bout that," the lumberjack's mouth thinned into a grimace.  
  
Link could feel his face paling, "How bad is it?"  
  
"Can't tell wit' you laying like that. Let's get you sitting and we'll see," Rhett placed a steadying hand on Link's shoulder.  
  
Link's voice was small, "I can't."  
  
"What," Rhett stopped trying to move Link.  
  
"If I look at it, I'll," he paused to take a steadying breath, "I'll faint."  
  
Rhett's face softened, "Then don't look at it, just look at me."  
  
Link nodded as he let the lumberjack move his smaller frame into a sitting position, eyes glued firmly to soft golden locks. He could feel the denim of his jeans being moved so that Rhett could inspect the damage, but it caused him to wince as fresh pain zipped up his shin.  
  
"Sorry," Rhett murmured softly as he checked it out. "Good news, it's just a scratch. Won't even need stitches. Bad news, it still needs to get cleaned up and bandaged."  
  
"That's not the worst I've ever heard in terms of bad news," Link tried to chuckle. It was aborted and high sounding even to his ears.  
  
His gaze slipped from Rhett's face, his gaze naturally being pulled to the wound like a magnet. Strong calloused fingertips dug into his chin, "Ah, ah. No peeking. Can't have you falling all over yourself before we're inside." Link's breath hitched in his chest as he was forced to look Rhett in the eye.  
  
He attempted to nod, but the grip on his chin was firm. He swallowed around the lump in his throat. "Okay," came out in a hushed breath.  
  
"Will you be good for me, Link?" the honeyed tone made butterflies erupt in Link's stomach and caused a stirring further south.  
  
"Yes," as he said the word he could feel his skin break out into goosebumps. Link wasn't sure if Rhett meant it to sound like it did, but it sure got his cock interested.  
  
The tall man stood and held his hands out to Link. Firmly gripping each other's wrists, the lumberjack helped haul the hiker to his feet. Link's gaze almost tilted down as he stood, but the sound of Rhett tsking drew his eyes sharply upwards.  
  
Rhett scooped up the axe and pressed the handle once more into Link's hand. "Don't let go of it this time, hm?" his voice seemed to drop to a soft rumble in Link's ear.  
  
Link's head just nodded jerkily, words failing as his heart hammered against his chest.  
  
Rhett grabbed Link's free hand and pulled him towards the cabin slowly. His strides softened to allow the limping Link to keep up without pushing his leg too hard. Rhett helped Link up the three steps to the porch and through the cabin door. "Bathroom's right there. Just sit on the tub, don't worry about your boots for now," Rhett nodded to a door just down the hall that was wide open, a glimpse of tile available to him due to the angle of his vision.  
  
Rhett took off into the house after shedding his footwear, and although Link also wanted to take his boots, it just seemed like a bad idea. So he shuffled down the hall, axe still held firmly in his hand. Pushing open the door to the bathroom wider, he took in the quaintness of the room.  
  
Eggshell blue walls with cream coloured tiles. Natural wooden cabinet under the ivory porcelain sink. Link kicked the soft blue bath mats out of the way. He wasn't sure how much he was bleeding, but he didn't want to take the chance. Sitting on the edge of the tub, he laid the handle of the axe across his lap. He looked up and out the window, letting his fingers trail over age worn wood.  
  
"Sorry, had to get the first aid kit," Rhett rounded the corner into the bathroom. He had undone the first three buttons of his plaid shirt and Link could see a white undershirt peeking from underneath. The small flash of skin above that made Link's face feel hot. Maybe he had metal poisoning; That could be why he was feeling so hot under the collar, right? Rhett placed the small kit by Link's feet. "Alright, you can let go of this now, Link. Didn't think you'd haul it all the way here," Rhett observed as strong hands removed the axe from Link's grip.  
  
"Wanted to be good for you. Told me not to let go," Link could feel his cheeks burning as he mumbled the words. His eyes dropped to his denim clad knees.  
  
"You did very well, Link," a large hand landed on his knee and squeezed. This drew an almost pained noise from Link's throat, but all he could hear was the neediness in it. "You just have to do one more thing for me. I need you to help me get your jeans off so I can take a look at the cut," Rhett flashed him a smile.  
  
Link just nodded, his nerves on fire. The lumberjack worked Link's boot laces loose and pulled them off one at a time, placing them together by the sink. "Alright. Up we get," Rhett stood and pulled the hiker's hands up with him. Link following his arms up into a standing position.  
  
He was shaking as he unbuckled his belt and his fingers fumbled with the button on his jeans. Warm hands wrapped around his, "Just breathe, Link. We'll get you patched up and then there will be no more blood." Link followed Rhett's example, taking in a lung full of air and letting it out slowly. Repeating it until the warm hands drew away, allowing Link to finish undoing his pants.  
  
"There we go, Link. Nice and easy," Rhett stood back and watched as Link shoved his pants down his hips and to his thighs. "May I?" the lumberjack held his arms out.  
  
"Please," the whisper sounded like it came from a man far more injured than Link was.  
  
His shaking hands landed on firm shoulders, Rhett guiding Link's pants down. "Left foot," Link obeyed immediately, foot lifting and using the lumberjack's shoulders for balance. "Perfect. Now, carefully, right foot." Link tried, but he lost his balance a bit, wobbling in place like a wind shaken tree. It didn't hurt so much as it burned. This time he successfully pulled his knee up towards Rhett's chest and the man helped free him of his pants.  
  
Link leaned heavily onto Rhett, breathing labored. "Perfect. You did so well, Link."  
  
He could feel the beard tickling the shell of his ear and it caused Link’s whole body to break out in goosebumps.  
  
Rhett helped Link sit back down on the tub. Link pressing his knees together to try and hide his burgeoning interest in the taller man. Rhett gently tugged on Link's right leg, and Link scrambled for purchase on the lip of the tub. "I'm gonna clean this with a cloth, okay? Try not to look. I don't want you to leave with a head injury too," Rhett chuckled softly.  
  
Link only hummed. He no longer trusted his voice to come out smooth or stable. Rhett grabbed a cloth from underneath his sink and ran it under water. When he returned and pressed it to Link's leg, the raven-haired man hissed. It was uncomfortably warm, and even with Rhett's careful and smooth strokes, it felt like a small fire on his leg instead of a small cut.  
  
The cloth was discarded and Rhett rummaged through the kit by Link's feet. "We're going to use iodine to disinfect it since it's an open wound." Rhett held up the single use packet for Link to inspect. Shoving his glasses up his nose, Link inspected the packet before nodding his head.  
  
Rhett opened the packet and pulled out the wipe. Rubbing it around the cut, before gently running it over the weeping flesh. "Next comes the plaster," a little more rummaging before the bandaid was shown to Link.  
  
Firm fingers pressed the plaster to his leg, "All done. Will you be fine to put your pants on or should we see if I maybe have something in your size?"  
  
Link's eyes shifted to his bony knees, his right leg still cradled in one of Rhett's big warm hands. "How big is the blood stain?" his voice came out small.  
  
"Not too terribly bad, but I think to be safe we should find something for you to wear," Rhett stood and held his hand out for Link to take.  
  
"Okay," he grabbed the larger hand and pulled himself up. Link stumbled forwards into Rhett's broad chest.  
  
"Whoa there. Easy now," Rhett's hands stabilized him by his shoulders. He leaned towards Link's ear, lips brushing the sensitive skin just underneath, "If I didn't know any better, I would say you're falling for me.  
  
Link's breath fully caught in his throat, lodged there until Rhett backed away, allowing oxygen to rush into the space he had just occupied. A broken chuckle escaped Link's throat.  
  
Rhett just smiled a small, knowing smile before beckoning Link to follow him. "What about the axe?" Link nodded towards the object that had nicked him in the first place.  
  
"You can bring it with you if you'd like. You seem awfully attached to the thing that cut you," the lumberjack chuckled.  
  
Link just thought it weird to leave an axe in the bathroom. His fingers wrapped around the butt of the handle and he pulled it up into his grasp more firmly, following Rhett out of the bathroom and into the cabin with the worn handle in his grip.  
  
Link followed Rhett down the hall into a small dining nook. The wooden table and chairs looked handmade instead of purchased at an Ikea. Small paintings adorned the walls and Link had to wonder if the man himself had painted them or if they were gifted to him by someone else.  
  
"Why don't you sit at the table while I find you some clothes?" The emphasis on “clothes” had Link curious, but he obeyed nonetheless, pulling out one of the chairs and sitting in it while he rested the axe against the chair adjacent to him.  
  
He listen to Rhett move further into the cabin and go down a flight of stairs. Did the man sleep in the basement? Wouldn't that get cold in the winter time? Or maybe he just kept clothes he didn't wear often enough in storage? That made sense.  
  
Link's eyes drifted over the room. It opened up into a living area with a single couch and coffee table. A TV pressed against the wall across from it. The chimney faced both rooms against the wall opposite of Link.  
  
Rhett must have been coming up the stairs two at a time because the thumps were loud and spaced further apart then when he had gone down them. Link hummed, that also made sense with how long the man's legs were.  
  
"Somethin' on your mind?" Rhett rounded the corner a few items held in his hands.  
  
"You," Link let slip from his mouth. Immediately he blushed under the admittance.  
  
A sly look crossed Rhett's face, "Oh?"  
  
"N-nuthin', don't worry about it," Link stammered.  
  
Rhett strode over to Link and leaned into his space using the back of his chair and the table in front of him. "What if I told you I was thinking of you?"  
  
Link's breath caught on the lump in his throat. "Oh?" he managed to squeak out.  
  
Rhett closed the distance between their lips and kissed Link softly, "Been thinking 'bout those pretty lips of yours for a while now."  
  
The man's admittance made fire pool in his belly. "Again," he pleaded softly. Rhett complied with his request, his lips firmer and more insistent against Link's.  
  
Rhett's tongue slid across the seam of Link's lips, startling a gasp from the smaller man and granting him access to his mouth. Their tongues mapped each other's mouths a moment before breaking away, "God the things I want to do with that pretty mouth o' yours Link," the words were growled against his lips.  
  
Link only whimpered as Rhett claimed his mouth again, pulling at his sweater, trying to get the man to stand. Link went up willingly, grasping at Rhett's shoulders as he tried not to lose his balance. The chair scraped across the floor as their mouths met again and again, kisses as feverish as Link's skin was feeling under Rhett's warm hands. Link felt the edge of the table against his butt, Rhett disconnecting their mouths long enough for him to grab at Link's thighs underneath his boxers, hauling him onto the table.  
  
Their mouths met again, tongues sliding across each other slickly. Link's hand fumbled with the rest of the buttons on Rhett's shirt, while the taller man pressed his hands under Link's sweater and shirt. Calloused fingertips left trails of fire across his skin. Link whimpered into Rhett's lips as they tweaked a nipple.  
  
"Your voice is like music to my ears," another rough pinch to his nipple, making him groan. "Gonna make you sing for me, baby."  
  
The idea alone was enough for Link to moan, the sound high and needy. "Please Rhett. Please," he wasn't sure what he was begging for, but he would take anything the man was willing to give him.  
  
Rhett trailed his mouth along Link's jaw and down his neck, chasing sharp bites with tender kisses. "What do you want, Link?" he paused before sucking a bruise into the tender flesh at the base of Link's neck.  
  
The smaller man moaned and thrust his arousal towards the tall lumberjack. "You! Want you!" he called out into the house. With how loud the dark haired man was, in that moment he was glad the lumberjack had no neighbors.  
  
Rhett stepped away from Link, placing a chaste kiss to his lips. "Wanna taste you Link, can I?" Rhett husked against his lips.  
  
Link nodded, an eager, "Yes," falling from his mouth.  
  
Rhett encouraged Link further back onto the table, pulling him up onto his knees. Link got the hint and turned around on the table, presenting his ass to the bearded man behind him. Large hands kneaded his cheeks through the material of his boxers, "Gorgeous." Rhett tugged Link's boxers down, a bit of shuffling before being removed from his legs completely. "Look so good like this," Rhett's hands gently pushed Link's cheeks apart.  
  
Link flushed under the attention. Following the hands guiding his knees apart and his ass back, he held his breath. The soft, slick press of Rhett's tongue across his hole made Link cry out brokenly. Rhett just hummed before pressing his mouth back to Link's hole. Rhett's tongue pressed hotly inside him and it was hard to think of anything but how it pressed against him, gently opening him up around it. "Fuck," he moaned out.  
  
"Taste so good, Link. Put my maple syrup to shame. Could eat you for breakfast instead," Rhett nipped at Link's ass cheek.  
  
Link moaned at the loss of the slick appendage. "Doubt... Doubt I taste as good," his chest heaved trying to get more oxygen into his body. "You'd have to try both to know..."  
  
Rhett hummed, "Pass me the bottle of syrup from the table, Link. I'll tell you which one is better."  
  
Shaky hands grasped at the glass bottle in front of him, the object shoved to the far side of the table. He bent his arm back, offering up the requested item. Rhett took the bottle from Link, "Mm, so good for me, sweetheart." Link moaned at the praise.  
  
Link strained his ears over the sounds of his harsh pants, trying to hear the sound of the syrup cap being removed. Then he felt the cold, thick liquid dripping across his ass, tearing the oxygen from his starved lungs in a silent scream.  
  
Rhett's thumb pulled at the tight ring of muscle, getting some of the syrup into the twitching hole. The rest dripped past his taint and across his aching sack. Link collapsed onto his forearms bonelessly, his hips shifting shamelessly under Rhett's hand.  
  
"Look at how beautiful you are," Rhett ran his tongue up across Link's perineum, lapping up the cool, sticky liquid. Link's hips bucked back towards Rhett. He heard the bottle being placed between his legs and the now free hand wrapped around his hip to keep him in place. "So needy," Rhett's skilled mouth dove after the syrup poured into his hole.  
  
Link cried out, trying to buck into the feeling of Rhett's hot mouth on his greedy hole. A litany of, 'Please' and 'oh fuck' pouring from his slack mouth. He could feel the syrup thinning out with Rhett's saliva, being pushed further into his wanting body. "Rhett!”  
  
Rhett's beard scraped deliciously across the sensitive skin as his tongue worked Link open. A soft hum as a finger slipped in to the first knuckle along side the wiggling appendage.  
  
Link wanted to cry, to scream. It was all too much and not enough. A high sound rang in his ears, and he soon came to realize that the noise was coming from his throat as the finger slid all the way into his body. "So gorgeous. Could do this to you all day," hot breath rushed across raw rubbed, spit slick and syrup covered skin.  
  
Link's mouth worked fruitlessly around noises he hoped conveyed how against and willing he was towards the idea. Being worked open like this, slow and easy, but with a burning hunger at the same time, that had his knees weak.  
  
The finger in him withdrew and a second was placed against the twitchy ring of muscle. "So good for me, Link," Rhett kiss above where his two fingers pushed against his body. Link bit the skin of his arm as the two fingers slowly pushed into him. At the first knuckle, they stopped and Rhett's tongue soon worked around the two digits. Adding more saliva to his already sensitive hole, the fingers slowly eased into Link's body.  
  
Both fingers now fully inside his wanting body had him shifting his hips back seeking more. He wanted so much more. Link chased the feeling of the fingers pulling out before pushing back in, crooking in their search for his prostate. The tips of Rhett's fingers brushed that sensitive bundle of nerves and everything went white hot in his body. "There we are," Rhett hummed as his fingers crooked against that spot again.  
  
Link cried out, hips shifting back to chase after the feeling of the fingers pressing him open. They scissored inside him, Rhett's tongue trying to worm between them. Link tried to shift a hand to his leaking shaft, but Rhett pulled away before he could get all the way there.  
  
"Ah, ah. No touching," Rhett's free hand pushed Link's back. "Look at you leaking all over the table," that wicked tongue brushed against the skin of his sack.  
  
Link cried out, "Rhett! Please! Need you!" He could feel the tremors in his body, the whole thing bordering on too much.  
  
A soothing hand rubbed circles on the small of his back, "Shhhh Link. I got you. It's okay." A hot kiss was pressed onto his back, "We're almost there."  
  
Link cried out as the fingers left his body, his head thumping against the wood of the table softly. He was so hard it  _ hurt _ . He wanted Rhett to wrap one of those big hands around his weeping cock and let him make a mess of the table.  
  
"Another time, sweetheart," Rhett's hands guided Link's body like a rag doll as he turned him on the table.  
  
"I," the air in his lungs rattled as he tried desperately to get more oxygen into them, "I said that out loud?"  
  
Rhett hummed, pushing Link's bunched up sweater and shirt further away from the pool of precome gathering in his navel. "You did indeed."  
  
Link slung an arm over his eyes, making the plastic frames of his glasses bite into his nose and the side of his face. He groaned as Rhett shifted his body closer to the edge of the table. "Gosh," he husked into the air between them.  
  
"Link I want you, can I?" Link's ears strained on the sound of Rhett's jeans being undone. His hot length pressed into his thigh a moment later.  
  
"Gods, please. Please, Rhett," Link tried to shift his hips closer to Rhett, feet biting into the edge of the table.  
  
Rhett offered up his palm to Link, "Need you to do me a favor." Link didn't hesitate to lap at Rhett's palm, chasing the sweet taste of maple. "Fuck," Rhett hissed as Link's tongue worked him over.  
  
When Rhett drew his hand back, a soft groan escaped the bearded man before his dick pressed at Link's needy hole. The smaller man tried to bear down on the heat pressing so close to him. "So greedy Link," one of Rhett's large hands rested on Link's knee.  
  
"Please. Need you, want you," Link's hand fell on top of Rhett's, pulling his leg back to try and give the taller man better access.  
  
Rhett obliged to the wanton man underneath him. Pressing the hard length of his dick into Link's body slowly. Link struggled, trying to press down, but Rhett stopped him easily, the large hands now pressed to the underside of Link's thighs as he moved inch by tortuous inch.  
  
Finally, Rhett's hips were flush against Link, and Link just wanted to cry out. To grind against the heat of the lumberjack. To chase his own pleasure as desperately as the fire in him that burned for Rhett.  
  
"Fuck," tumbled from bearded lips. Link's already high-strung body was singing with the sound of the expletive.  
  
"Please Rhett," Link knew he was whining now, that he was so needy he would beg for anything the tall man would give him.  
  
"Shit. Fuck. Okay," large hands squeezed the underside of his thighs as Rhett drew his body back. Before Link could even make a sound of discontent, Rhett was plunging back in. The thrust shallow and sharp. It tore a soft moan from Link's lips.  
  
Another sharp thrust, another soft moan. The third time, Rhett pulled back as he pushed Link's thighs open wider. He slammed back in harder than before and the table creaked under their combined weight. "Shit. You look so good."  
  
"Feels so good, feel full," Link's fingers traced idly over the skin of his chest before pressing over the large hands on his thighs. Another deep thrust had Link seeing stars, Rhett nailing his prostate dead on.  
  
Rhett started up a relentless pace, pounding away at that sensitive bundle of nerves inside Link. His mouth worked almost as fast as his hips, "Fuck, never gonna be able to eat at this table without thinking of you. Dripping and moaning for me. Shaking those sinful hips and tight waist. Fuck. Wanted to push you up against a tree out there. You look so good. Taking my cock so beautifully."  
  
Link's mind shattered around the words his hips bearing down as much as he could against Rhett. Chasing his orgasm as much as he could. "Shit thought about how'd you look spread open on the handle of my axe. You been carrying it around with you everywhere. Looked sinful in those hands of yours."  
  
The image of Link pushing himself down on the worn wooden handle of the axe covered in maple syrup flashed across his mind. "Fuck, Rhett. 'M gonna," Link's hands squeezed over Rhett's, pulling at his already straining thighs.  
  
"Do it baby. Come for me," Rhett growled the words out before grinding his hips deep into Link's core.  
  
Link cried out, pleasure shooting through every part of his body, toes curling as he spilt hotly against his taut stomach. Rhett rocked him through it before he also spilt deeply into Link's body with a long, drawn out groan.  
  
After a moment, Rhett leaned forward to press a tender kiss to Link's forehead, "So good."  
  
Link let go of Rhett's hands to run them through sun kissed golden locks. Pulling their lips together Link chased after the taste of himself and maple in Rhett's mouth. His spent dick twitched in interest. "You said something about a next time?"

**Author's Note:**

> So you may have noticed that this is part 1 of a series. That's because its not really going to be chaptered, but it will have more parts. Most because Catie is a horrible enabler and I love her for it dearly. 
> 
> Also, again. No maple syrup on your no-no bits! It's a bad time! It leads to infection! It is NOT good lube. Please, don't do it.


End file.
